


Get Used To It

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never thought he would get used to the warm weight of Derek's arm draped across his waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Used To It

Stiles never thought he would get used to the warm weight of Derek's arm draped across his waist as he came to.

God, he was glad he didn't saw it off when he had the chance.

It didn't take long for Stiles to get used to that weight but the small private smiles Derek gave him while they were alone or the uncontrollable grin that would fight it's way across his face when Stiles told him the stupidest of jokes.

It was the small things that took the longest time to get used to, but they had all the time they needed.


End file.
